lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Horse
Dark Horse is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 4. Writer * Emily Andras Synopsis Bo is forced to make the hardest choice of her life when an unthinkable sacrifice is the only thing that can stop a supreme evil from wreaking destruction on her world. Plot Bo and Rainer are walking together and he tells her that he was shocked by Rosette turning against him because she had been a loyal general and they had loved each other, when suddenly the hand print mark on Bo's chest begins to glow and she doubles over in pain. Rainer takes Bo to The Dal, lays her down on a table, and Trick demands to know what he had done to her. They begin to argue and Bo tells them to stop it, that what was causing her pain was the Pyrippus. She tells Trick about the Women of the Horses and Rainer tells him about both of them having inadvertently opened the gateway to Hel. When they begin to argue again, Bo intervenes and tells Trick that her father is close, that she can feel him trying to cross the bridge, and trying to "bring her out". When Trick questions what she meant she answers, "The Dark Queen. Me." She then asks Trick to tell her everything he knows about her blood. He swears to her that he doesn't know the identity of her father because it remained shrouded from him, then explains that when The Blood King's daughter (Aife) attacked the Dark to avenge the death of her mother (Isabeau), the Blood King had to prove that his Blood Laws were infallible by setting an example and handed her over to the Dark. He prayed that she would be executed, but wasn't. Trick tells Bo that Aife has his Light blood — the blood of a mage — that drains life for nourishment and self survival; but the blood of Bo's father, whoever he was, allowed Bo to drain life from many victims and, more importantly, to transfer that life force to someone other than herself. She had inherited the abilities of both her mother and her father. Upon hearing this Bo remarked, "I have hybrid blood." Trick responded that he feared that such blood will help her father escape. Rainer tells her that her blood can not only lift curses, but she could also lead armies, resurrect the fallen as they die on battlefields, and free the masses. Trick interrupts him with his observation that she could also enslave them if she is coerced by the wrong hand. Bo tells Rainer that they should go to the portal and check it out, but Trick objects and tells her that whoever her father was, it was what he wanted — for her to be the instrument of escape from his prison. Meanwhile, an increasingly deranged Massimo has Lauren restrained against the post of a chain-link fence. Unable to escape, she watches him as he's digging the ground in front of her, intending it to be her grave, talking to himself. When he mentions the Twig of Zamora and refers to himself as a god, she tells him that its powers are diminishing after he killed Hale, the last Zamoran heir. She taunts him and his illusions of immortality, and when he starts to talk about making his mother proud she mocks the response he assumes he's going to receive from Evony (The Morrigan) by going through with what he has planned. When Massimo starts to recount the things he's done for his mother that have not made an impression upon her, he suddenly remembers that she wanted the "maiden" (i.e. Bo) and says, "That's what we'll bring to Mother — the Succubus' head." Massimo arrives at The Dal without anyone noticing and when Bo asked Trick where he suggested she should go, Massimo responded, “Why not swing by my place? It's where I've got your blonde box.” When Bo demands to know what he wants with Lauren, he responds, "Oh my dear Magic Muff: all I want is you, dead, at The Morrigan's feet." While this is taking place, Kenzi is searching through documents in The Morrigan’s bedroom when Dyson rushes in and asks what's going on. She tells him that Lauren's blood is everywhere, she had left her cellphone behind, and it was obvious that she had been looking for something in the Dark Fae archives. She showed him a painting of a Medieval-type village with a figure in it that resembled Bo. As he asks her about Lauren and what had happened here, The Morrigan appears at the doorway, wearing a coat, and lets them know that she had been sexual with Lauren, then asks how to control the temperature in the room. Dyson picks up her scent and realizes that she's human. Upon hearing this, a livid Kenzi punches The Morrigan in the face. When Dyson asks her how it was that she had become a human, she responds that it was done by Lauren; and although she would normally have her incinerated, her son had taken her and she needed Lauren — alive — because she was the only one who could fix her condition. She informs them that Massimo was her son and had become more dangerous than "a mutating plague." Dyson asks where Massimo would have taken Lauren and The Morrigan replies that the place would be where he taught himself about the ways of the Dark and its secrets. Kenzi remarks, "The Archives." When Dyson asks what Massimo wants now, The Morrigan answers, "What all the boys want, darling. Me." At The Dal, Bo confronts Massimo and pooh-poohs his self-importance, to which he reacts by using the power from one of the dead Una Mens — a Raiju thunder beast — against Trick and Rainer. Bo strikes him but it has no effect. He grabs her, slams her against a wall, throws her to the floor, then taunts her and breaks a chair on her back. He picks her up over his head and throws her down to the floor again. At seeing Massimo's power and strength, Trick realizes that it was he who had stolen the Origin Seed from his vault. He's about to confront Massimo when Rainer stops him and tells Trick that Bo will need him, and that he owed him at least this. When Rainer tries to punch Massimo, Massimo grabs his arm and twists it. While restrained by Massimo, Rainer asks Trick to "tell the Valkyrie my soul is hers again." Massimo then snaps Rainer's neck and kills him. Upon killing him, Massimo absorbs Rainer's power of foresight but it's too powerful for him, and he runs out of The Dal in pain. Bo awakens and finds herself lying on her bed at home, with Tamsin nearby. Tamsin tells her that Trick had brought her home and had gone to the Light Fae library to retrieve a book he thought had information on the soldiers of Hel. Bo is injured and Tamsin figures that she has some broken ribs and a busted collarbone. When Bo comments that she had left everybody down and didn't know what to do, Tamsin tells her to suck it up and get over it — to act like the chosen one, for once. Bo grabs Tamsin and draws her chi. She remarks that her chi tastes different, happy. She tells Tamsin that she's still not strong enough to defeat Massimo and now he's basically invincible, and won't die. But Tamsin tells her they'll have fun trying to make him die over and over again. Dyson and Kenzi run up the stairs and he asks if she's ok, then hugs Bo. Bo looks at Kenzi standing behind him and says "Hi" softly to her; to which Kenzi replies awkwardly, "Hi." Kenzi and Tamsin are sitting downstairs on the couch. Tamsin tells Kenzi that Rainer being dead means she has his soul and a second chance to deliver it to where she should have in the first place, and it could end her exile from Valhalla. Kenzi is holding a book and Tamsin tells her that it had been Rosette's. Kenzi remarks that it's in Norwegian and asks Tamsin what an illustration depicting gates closing over flames and people cheering means. Then she points to words in the text and Tamsin translates one as "Daughter" and the second as "Heart." Kenzi then asks, "As in, the daughter's heart will close the portal?" Tamsin wonders if it means that Bo is going to have to rip her heart out of her chest. Kenzi tells Tamsin that they should not tell Bo about this yet, and that they need to get Lauren first. Tamsin agrees and walks away, and when Kenzi is sure that she's gone she rips out a page from the book, folds it, and tucks it in her shirt. Bo and Dyson are alone in her bedroom and she tells him that Lauren comes first. When he asks about her father, she tells him "Daddy Darko waited thirty years to show up, he can wait another hour. We get Lauren, or we get dead." Dyson agrees. Bo then tears up her contract with the Dark Fae. Dyson tells her that all his life he had been searching for a King, when what he should have been searching for was a Queen. He kneels before her and tells her his blood is hers, his soul, his body, and swore fealty to her; and that no matter where she had come from or what made her, "By your side is where I want to be. Forever." They embrace, and he tells Bo he loves her. To which she responds, "And that is why I need you to serve with me, not for me." Tamsin arrives at the doorway and, awkwardly, tells them they had found out more information about the portal and the book called it the Cinvat. Bo and Dyson depart and go to where the portal is. Immediately, Revenants begin coming out of it. Bo draws all their chi at once and Dyson shouts to her to not do it, but she continues. She turns around to face him, eyes bright blue, and in an altered voice says, "I am your Queen, whether you swear it or not, fool. And my true army cometh. I was bound by blood, now we bathe in it. Humans. Fae. All will bow before me." He begins to back away as she advances towards him, while asking Bo to come to him. Bo is trying to break out of the possession and tells him she can't stop, asking him to do something. He lunges towards her and kisses her, breaking the hold over her. They then face the revenants, ready to fight them. Trick is pacing in his chamber and The Morrigan is sitting on his couch, drinking, and a little drunk. He is trying to figure out how to close the gates of Hel and she responds, "Souvent, une petite chose jette une grande ombre." Trick immediately translates, "Sometimes the smallest thing casts the longest shadow." He grabs his Bō staff and they walk out together, prepared to confront whatever they need to do. Back at the Women of the Horses temple, Bo and Dyson rush into a room. The building suddenly shakes and they grab each other for balance. She tells him that her father is close and she feels powerful. Dyson tells Bo that she's channeling his energy through the portal and asks if she can control it. Bo replies that maybe it was time for her to get a little out of control. Dyson is glad to hear this and tells Bo that Lauren needs her and that she's his friend, too. She tells Dyson that she needs him to contain the dead warriors coming out of the Cinvat and not let them get above ground, and to have Tamsin cast doubt over them, making them go at each other's throats. He agrees, and asks what about Kenzi. Bo asks him to keep her close and safe, and Dyson departs. Bo puts on the necklace gift from Lauren that she had found in Lauren's apartment some time ago. Kenzi and Tamsin enter the room. Bo is about to say something to Kenzi when Kenzi walks up to Bo and hugs her, tells her she's going to be fine, and hands her the sword that Massimo killed Hale with. Kenzi turns and walks away, Tamsin following her. Lauren is sitting on the floor, handcuffed, with her back against a column. She's trying to get them off and stops when a crazed Massimo walks over to her, muttering about having Rainer's foresight and the pain it was causing. Lauren retorts, "I hope you choke on it", and calls him a psycho loser. Bo enters the room, sword in hand, and mocks Massimo. They challenge each other and he uses Hale's sonic siren power on her. He pushes Bo towards Lauren and she falls next to her. Lauren tells him to stop it, that Bo had had enough. Bo tells Massimo to let Lauren go, and he responds that he likes an audience. He tells Bo that she's going to be helpless and breathe her dying breath while watching him kill Lauren. Massimo taunts Bo about going for 'round three', and she draws his chi from a distance, but he's able to break away. As he's ridiculing a weakened Bo, The Morrigan walks in. Bo grabs her, takes out her knife, and puts it against her throat. Massimo becomes infuriated and shrieks. Dyson and Tamsin are fighting revenants together and he tells her that he'd never seen a Valkyrie in battle before. He tells her they're outnumbered, two against the scourges of Hel, when Trick appears at the scene and begins to fight against revenants. Trick tells them that it's time to stop dwelling in the past and get to fixing the future. He asks Tamsin where Kenzi is and she replies, "Safe." Massimo warns Bo to let The Morrigan, his mother, go or he will "blow your bitch brains all over your girlfriend's face." Bo turns The Morrigan's head towards her and starts to draw her chi. Massimo, freaking out, yells at Bo to not hurt her. Bo tells him that she can taste how The Morrigan really feels about him: coward, pathetic, mistake. Just as Massimo is about to start drawing Bo's chi, she pushes The Morrigan in front of her and he begins to draw her chi, instead. As he's sucking The Morrigan's chi, Bo walks up to Massimo and tells him that it's not sucking chi that made her special — it was that she learned how to stop. She taunts him and tells him to use his love to save The Morrigan, that she could breathe the chi back into her, but he didn't have that power yet, no matter how much he cared. Massimo forcibly breaks the chi-draining and The Morrigan falls to the floor. He runs to her side yelling "Mommy!" and tells Bo to make it better. Bo respond that she needs someone else's chi to do it — "A life for a life. That is the Fae way." — and chi-sucks Massimo, then puts the energy back into The Morrigan and revives her. Massimo crouches next to The Morrigan as Bo goes to grab the sword and as he starts to threaten Bo, Lauren (who has freed herself from the handcuffs) reaches quickly into his pocket and takes the Twig of Zamora. She is now standing before him when Bo reaches her and Lauren crushes the Twig with her hand, turning it to crumbs. Massimo belligerently tells Bo that her father is coming and they're both going to die anyway, to which she responds, "At least we'll die a family." Bo slams Massimo with the back of her hand and says to him, "That is for laying a finger on Lauren." Grabs his shoulder, forces him down on his knees and says, "For Rainer." Hits him on the side of the head with the hilt of the sword and tells him, "For Hale." Then she stabs Massimo through the heart with the sword and says, "And that is for breaking Kenzi's heart." Massimo falls back, dead. Bo and Lauren embrace and hold on to each other. At the battle outside the portal, Kenzi enters the scene with a look of determination on her face. Dyson yells her name and comes over to her. She stops and turns to face him. He asks what she's doing there and she responds that she can't wait any longer, they're outnumbered and he's injured, that they have to close the portal. She tells him that she gets it now, that she does have a part to play. When he asks her what's she's talking about, she responds that Bo's heart is the only way to close the gateway to Hel — and she's it. Bo and Lauren are now outside the Dark archives and Lauren sees the necklace on Bo. Bo tells her that she loves it. Lauren asks about Rainer and Bo tells her she had been wrong about him. Lauren responds that at least she was right about her, always had been, since the first moment they met. Bo tells her that she'd always known she was extraordinary, but a human doctor who could turn the Fae mortal? They were going to be coming for her. Lauren defiantly replies, "Yeah? Let 'em try." At hearing this Bo, smiling, says to her, "You really are Dark." And Lauren responds, "No, Bo. I'm yours." Bo tells her they have to go, but Lauren decides to stay and care for The Morrigan, who is now vulnerable and human. She tells Bo to go — destiny's calling her. Bo walks away but suddenly stops, turns back, grabs Lauren and kisses her. Bo then leaves as Lauren watches her walk way. Tamsin is fighting revenants and yells out to Dyson that there are too many. Dyson argues with Kenzi and she tells him that Bo's "heart" is a metaphor, a symbol; and that it's her, Kenzi. Dyson tells her that the Cinvat is concentrated energy. Kenzi responds that Bo is the only one who can help them and she needs her (Kenzi) to help Bo; that she's Bo's heart and he knew it. She tells him that she will wait for Bo in Valhalla, that he knew she would never stop looking for her, never stop fighting to bring her home. A screeching, piercing sound is heard, Trick yells that the Pyrippus is coming, and Kenzi tells Dyson that it's the only way Bo can save the world. Bo, running towards the portal, suddenly stops and clutches her chest, the mark on it glowing brightly. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out an object ,and realizes it's Kenzi's engagement ring. She says, "Oh, Kenzi, no. No.", and starts again towards the portal. Kenzi smiles at Dyson then turns and, stepping over bodies of revenants and passing through the battle, walks towards the portal. Trick stops to watch her. Dyson, feeling agony about what she's about to do, cries out while looking at her. Bo arrives as Kenzi reaches the Cinvat threshold. She pauses, turns, and looks back. Dyson restrains Bo and stops her from trying to reach Kenzi. Kenzi smiles at them and turns to face the threshold again. She takes a step in and the entrance bursts with a searing bright light that engulfs Kenzi. Rays of light shoot out from the portal and the revenants all fall to the ground. Tamsin drops her sword and runs towards Kenzi. She falls on her knees next to her and starts to cry when she sees that Kenzi has died. She then stands up and spreads her Valkyrie wings, crouches down to Kenzi, and folds her wings around herself and Kenzi's body. Bo begins to cry uncontrollably as she watches Tamsin and Kenzi dematerialize. Tamsin is lying unconscious on the ground in front of a large gate — the gate of Valhalla — as Dyson rushes to her side. He rouses her and she tells him that he shouldn't be there. She tells him that Kenzi is gone and when he tells her that they'll get her back, Tamsin warns him that he cannot let Bo find the second Hel shoe. He asks why and what she had seen in there, but she doesn't answer. He assures her that everything is going to be ok, helps her to her feet, picks her up in his arms and carries her away. As they leave, the gate of Valhalla disappears and is replaced by a wall covered with graffiti. Bo is driving in her yellow Camaro through a woodland, arrives at a cemetery, and enters carrying sunflowers. She walks to Kenzi's headstone and crouches in front of it. The engraving on it reads: MacKenzie KENZI Malikov, 1991-2014. Friend. Warrior. Heart. She speaks to "Kenzi" and tells her she misses her and needs her, but most of all she needed her courage. Bo is holding Kenzi's engagement ring in her hand and wraps the silver chain it is now on around her hand. She rises and says, "I am done crying. I am done being scared. No one else will die on my watch. Whatever it takes, I will get you back. They want me to be afraid? It's them who should be afraid. Of me." Songs and Music * You by Keaton Henson Trivia * Plot hole: Lauren tells Bo that she'd be out of the handcuffs in two minutes and credited learning how to do it from Kenzi's shadow thief training. Dyson told Kenzi he would teach her how to be a shadow thief in La Fae Époque (4.07) — but in Turn to Stone (4.04), three episodes earlier, Lauren got out of her handcuffs and chains, then defiantly said to her mysterious jailer that Kenzi had taught her how to pick a lock. * Trick told Bo that his blood was the "blood of a mage". Mage is a Late Middle English word for a magician.Mage * The Cinvat (portal to Hel) mentioned in the episode is actually the "Chinvat Bridge" of Zoroastrianism. The sifting bridge separates the world of the living from the world of the dead. All souls must cross the bridge upon death.Wikipedia:Chinvat Bridge * In ConFaegion, after she fought the Pigmen with the Staff of Righteousness, an astonished Vex said to Kenzi: "Aren't you the dark horse!" References Category:Episodes:Season 4 Category:Songs and Music